Aortic valve stenosis is a frequent expression of valvular heart disease, and may often be a leading indicator for valve replacement therapy in Europe and the United States. The prevalence of aortic stenosis tends to increase in older population groups. In some cases, traditional valve replacement surgery is not suitable for patients with higher surgical risk factors. Alternate therapies, and/or linking therapies that may transition an at-risk patient to a more suitable condition for surgery, may be beneficial in improving the lifestyle of patients suffering from aortic valve stenosis.
A continuing need exists for alternative and/or predecessor treatments to traditional valve replacement surgery.